1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door weather strip, which is attached to an outer peripheral portion of a front door of an automobile, for sealing between the front door and a body thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the door weather strip is constituted by an extruded part. Corner portions and soon are constituted by molded parts. The door weather strip has a mounting base portion attached to a retainer, which is provided on an outer periphery of the front door, and also has a hollow seal portion integrally formed with the mounting base portion, Further, a sub-seal lip is integrally formed with a part provided at a more exterior side of the automobile than the hollow seal portion. Also, a backside seal lip is formed integrally with a part between the sub-seal lip and the mounting base portion. Furthermore, when the front door is closed, the hollow seal portion and the sub-seal lip deform to thereby seal between the body and the door. Incidentally, the backside seal lip abuts against a door frame (door panel) to thereby seal between the door frame and the mounting base portion. Instead of using the retainer, the door weather strip is attached to the outer periphery of the front door with double-sided adhesive tape provided on the bottom surface of the mounting base portion.
Generally, in the weather strip constituted in this manner, a groove is formed between the backside seal lip and the sub-seal lip. Water flowing down from a roof portion is led through the groove to a front pillar part and a hinge part of the door and finally dropped to the exterior side of the automobile. A related technique of deforming the backside seal lip and the sub-seal lip to thereby form a draining lip in the middle of the front pillar part and close the groove in such a weather strip has been proposed (see, for example, JP-A-11-5450).
However, according to the related technique, there has been a fear of occurrence of the following drawback. That is, in a cold district or the like, there is a case in which snow accumulates on a roof portion of an automobile, and in which the accumulated snow gradually melts and flows in just dribbles along a front pillar part thereof. Incidentally, the draining lip described in JP-A-11-5450 is formed in such a way as to form an obtuse angle with respect to an extending direction of the groove. Thus, a small amount of water (droplet like water) is not immediately drained to the exterior side of the automobile but accumulated on the draining lip. Further, when water, whose amount is equal to or more than a predetermined value, is accumulated, the water is drained to the exterior side of the automobile. However, at that time, the amount of the accumulated water is relatively large. Thus, there is a fear that the momentum of the water may make the water go over the draining lip and flow downstream.
Furthermore, when the door is closed, the sub-seal lip has a relatively large bend, so that the draining lip also bends. Thus, in the case of simply forming the draining lip, there is a fear of forming a space from which water flows down to the downstream side groove due to the bending of the draining lip. In this case, the water flows from the space to the downstream side little by little.
Additionally, when water flows downstream little by little in the cold district or the like, the water accumulates along the bottom edge and the hinge part of the door. Thus, there is a fear of occurrence of refreezing of the water. Consequently, there is a fear that problems may occur when the door is opened and closed.